


Crazy Bastard

by thatdragonchic



Series: Steo drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1920's, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mob Boss AU, Steo, mentions of prohibition, steo drabbles, steo mob boss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking inbox requests for Steo drabbles! <br/>prompt: If you wanna write a steo Drabble I love the idea of like mob boss!Theo and Stiles is his husband! That's like the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't entirely sure how to go about this but it's kinda funny and I think I love this idea the most out of everything rn. R&R also enjoy! Feel free to leave requests in my tumblr inbox : allineedcd . tumblr (ask is always open and anon is on!)

“Theo there are police officers coming over here right now and-”

“And I got it covered. How many times do I have to tell you that? I got it covered.”

“You’re not exactly subtle about this shit, you know.” 

“Hey watch your mouth. And besides, they’ve got no proof or anything on me. Besides I know the head chief, I’ve got a pass card.”

“How long until they stop accepting that pass card, huh? Listen, I didn’t get with you to watch you get killed and-”

“Listen our whole relationship isn’t fucking legal and I’m not gonna get killed.”

“You wouldn’t make it two days in Prison Theo.” Stiles sighs, rubbing his temple. His ‘husband’ was a pain in his ass at all times of the day. There was nobody else in the year 1923 that could possible be any more of a pain then him. 

“I could make it and besides I’m not going to prison. Now just go make sure the walls are locked so they don’t find the alcohol.”

“Fine. But if you’re ass ends up in jail I’m leaving for a better man.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Stiles precariously waves one of Theo’s guns around, before pointing it at him. “You watch me. He’ll be rich as fuck too.”

“I am rich.”

“Yeah but he’ll be the good kind of rich.” He belts the gun and Theo takes his hand to pull him closer, Stiles raising an eyebrow. Theo kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Have I ever let you down?”

“You’re letting me down right now.” 

“And what have I done?”

“You got caught.”

“I told you I have a pass. Besides I’m sooner in jail for sodomy.”

“Yeah to hell with you.”

“You’d be in jail with me.”

“A richer man, I’m telling you,” Stiles insists, reaching into Theo’s back pocket and grabbing his cigarettes. Theo watches absolutely amused as Stiles takes one and presses between his lips, Theo takes one and Stiles waits. “Well strike a match will ya?”

“Only if you promise one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Get rid of that guy Eddy across the street for me.”

“Now why the fuck would I do that? Eddy’s a good guy.”

“He’s a richer man.”

“Oh for fucks sake.”

“Also he got all up in Scott’s business and Scott’s an ally- take him out for me.”

“Alright, Alright. He’ll be dead by tomorrow if that’s what you want, now light the damn cigarette before I can’t lock up them walls anyhow.”

Theo obliges and strikes a match against the wooden desk and lights the two cigarettes. Stiles pats his husband’s chest, Huffing smoke as he gets kissed on the cheek. “And for the record Stiles?”

“Hm?” 

“Love you.”

“Yeah sure,” Stiles says, exiting the room with a sort of silly grin. “Love you too you crazy bastard,” he calls. 


End file.
